Holiday Havoc
by Katniss4Peeta
Summary: When Katniss and her friends go on holiday for a month, what will happen? Will Katniss and Peeta's relationship develop? Will Cato and Clove realise they love each other? Will a girl named Annie change Finnick's mind about wanting a girlfriend? Will a boy named Thresh find Johanna's soft side? Read and find out! Story better than summary. Modern day ual ships.Updated most days.
1. Setting off

**Authors Note-**

**This is my first fanfic so please review! I really am going in at the deep end, because I had to do some research about America (where this story is set) and how they say certain things and look at a map and everything because I am English and wanted this to be as realistic as possible (If anything is wrong please tell me). I love the Hunger Games and don't want to mess this up! So read and enjoy!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games *sniff* or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson (do I have to disclaim that?)**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Clove Cartwright yells up the stairs to me for the tenth time. "Half an hour late, Kat! How do you manage it?!"

"With much hard-earned skill!" I say with a cocky grin, walking down the stairs. I plonk my heavy suitcase and green rucksack on the ground. "Cato! I'm down!" Cato Harrison walks out of my family room and picks up my suitcase.

"We're leaving finally?" Cato teases. I'm known for being unorganized and late. "Quick, we still have the others to pick up".

* * *

"PanemParc, here we come!" Peeta Mellark shouts from the driver's seat as we pull out onto the highway. Me and The Victors (which is what we call ourselves, since the boys won the America High School Football League last year) are taking driving shifts in the minibus we have hired for our holiday road trip. I had invited them all over one night to pitch my ideas to the others, who at first said I was crazy. I showed them how great it would be and eventually convinced them all to come.

Our plan is simple but took a while to organize; I, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Johanna and Finnick have all saved up enough money to hire a minibus for a month, and pay for PanemParc, a holiday park in America, in South South Carolina. We will travel from our home in North South Carolina. It will take about 4 hours to drive there and we would stay for 13 nights, then travel to New York for another 13 nights and then travel back home to South Carolina.

I just can't believe it's finally happening; we have prepared for 9 months. Now we can spend a whole month with my best friends and my boyfriend, Peeta. I'm especially excited for the latter, because I've only been with Peeta for 3 months and with organising the trip, haven't had much time with him. Not alone, at least. The sound of Peeta and Cato bickering snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Dude, why would you say left when you meant right?" Peeta is shouting at Cato and pulling over onto the dusty area by an emergency telephone for broken down vehicles.

"Come on man! It's an easy mistake!" Cato argues back while trying to read the map.

"No it's not, brainless" Johanna calls out from the back, where she's sitting with Finnick and Clove. "They're _completely _different ways!"

"Yeah!" I agree "How do you confuse those two? It's like saying that - CATO!" I snatch the map from his hands, almost ripping it in the process. "You have the map upside down!"

"Cato!" "Seriously?" "How brainless have ya' gotta be?" People are crying out from the back of the minibus.

I look at the map and lean over to Peeta. I ask him where we are now and then help find which way to go. In the background I can still hear Johanna insulting Cato. "Peeta, let's leave before they get outa' hand, huh?"

Peeta turns the engine back on and pulls out. "OK, new plan guys," he says addressing the rest of us, "Katniss is on map duty, Cato you're canned. Any objections? No? OK! Moving on!" We all laugh at the I'm-so-offended-you-would-ever-say-that face Cato pulls,and laugh even harder when his cheeky smile can't hold back any longer and a massive beam spreads across his cheeks.

"So anyone bring their iPod?" I ask, picking up the wire to connect one to the minibus speakers.

"Yep!" Finnick shouts out, passing forward his iPod.

"Whoo!" Johanna cries, knowing that Finnick's iPod always has the best music playlists.

"I made a playlist especially for the car journey with a bit of every ones favourite music on it." Finnick is so thoughtful; he is a loyal friend who thinks of everyone. Some lucky girl will snatch him up one day. Too bad he claims to not want a girlfriend...

"Who wants first pick on music?" Peeta asks. Cato lunges forward to snatch the device from my hands. I pull back just before his fingers reach it. "Just for that, I'm gonna let my girl have first pick." Peeta says with a glance over at Cato before turning back to the road. For a second he catches my eye and gives me a quick wink. My stomach flutters.

"Ha-ha Cato" I jeer, turning the white wheel on the iPod to make my choice. I press the select button and Call Me Maybe blasts out of the speakers.

"Ugh! That's why you shouldn't get first choice!" Cato scowls.

"What? It's the ultimate summer song! The weather is perfect, we have a whole month to ourselves and I'm with the most amazing people a girl could know; this summer will be epic!"

* * *

"These beds! And look at the view! Whoa, there are 900 channels on the TV! Awesome! Jacuzzi bath!" Cato is running from room to room in our villa. While everyone had been tired after a 4 hour car journey, since arriving in our accommodation 10 minutes ago, we have all had a sudden boost of energy, hence Cato running around like a kid in a toy store.

It's already 7 pm and we have about an hour until our meal at Panem Pizza, which is here in the parc. In our villa there are two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and an open plan kitchen diner and living space.

"Guys!" Cato yells across to us, "What are sleeping arrangements?" How did I not think of that?

"Cato, what kind of beds are they?" Johanna inquires. He goes back to check.

"Three rooms, all with twin beds. So who's going where?"

"I wanna go with Clove" Johanna states. Clove nods and links arms with Johanna.

"Well, Finnick and Cato can take another room and me and Katniss will take the other. That OK?" Peeta walks up behind me and hugs me from behind. We all nod. Cato and Finnick pick up their luggage while the girls walk off to find their room.

"Behave you two" Finnick teases over his shoulder, walking out to the hallway. Behave? Me and Peeta haven't even shared our first kiss.

Peeta picks up mine and his luggage with ease and takes them to the remaining free room. We unpack our things and start to get ready for our meal.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**Phew! That took 1 hour and a half to write! I really need reviews to know whether to carry on or not. If you're a Clato fan or ship any other characters, just check my profile and see my shipping section to see if your favourite ship is there, because I have many more ships to come. Only if you guys like this though. **

**If you're American and anything seemed wrong, I did a lot of research while writing this, you might not realise. If anything was tremendously wrong, please leave in a review, but I don't think anything was...**

**If you're in the UK, you might recognise the name PanemParc? Well I got back from a holiday at CenterParcs**** today, so it was a bit of inspiration.**

**Thanks is you read this far!**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	2. Katniss' background

"Whoa, Kat! You look amazing! Has Peeta seen you in this dress?" Clove is swooning over my outfit for the night. As happy as I am about this, something sad is stirring inside of me… My mother wore this dress the night my father proposed to her. People got married a lot younger when she was my age and was already married by the time she was 18. My father died when I was 11. My mother went into a deep depression and I was left to look after my little sister, Prim. When I turned 16, someone found out about my mother's condition, and Prim got taken to the community home. I've know my friends since I was 11 and they supported me through the hard time. I visit Prim regularly but I still miss her more than anything. Even though Peeta comes from a more respectable neighbourhood, he understands that I'm no different from any other 18 year old girl. "Kat?" Clove's long nailed hand swipes in front of my face. "Kat are you OK?"

I scrunch up the soft blue material from the skirt of the dress in my fists and hold back tears. I haven't cried about this for a few years now but something about the dress has brought back memories.

"Yeah, Clove. I'm fine. Why? Do you think Peeta will like this dress?" I hold out the skirt and take a deep breath trying to compose myself.  
"Yeah, Katniss. He'll love it… Is it the one that…-"  
"Yeah, my mother wore it. The night they got engaged."  
Clove sees my eyes tear up again and steps forward to hug me. We hear Cato, Finnick, Johanna, and Peeta down the hall. Clove steps back and takes a tissue out of her purse and wipes under my eyes. "Don't ruin your make-up; you'll kick yourself." Clove says with a light laugh and I manage a ghost of a smile.

"Hey, you OK?" Peeta walks up behind me, concern etched into his voice. I turn to face him.  
"Yeah, Peet, I'm good. Just this dress used to be my mothers, and she wore it the night she got engaged to my father." I only just manage to refrain from crying.  
"Well, you look beautiful so stop crying and enjoy yourself." Peeta manages to make me smile properly at that sweet comment.

"We ready to go?" Cato walks round the corner to the front door and unlocks it. We walk out into the summer breeze.

The evening is perfect; a warm, soupy breeze lazily sauntering across the parc tickles my skin. The sound of laughter gives a lovely relaxing feel and the smell of pine needles from the nearby forest is refreshing. My previous emotions are destroyed and replaced by an excited, exhilarating feel.

Peeta links my arm as we walk the 5 minutes it takes to get to Panem Pizza. He looks smart but casual in a grey shirt with the top button undone and a pair of dark wash jeans. Clove is behind me wearing a purple mini pencil skirt and pale pink baggy jumper. She appears to be flirting with Cato who I know she's secretly loved since she was 12 and he offered to share his chocolate bar with her after she fell and broke her arm at a netball tournament. According to Peeta, Cato loves her back ever since he _offered_ her his chocolate bar when he was 12. They would be so good together… Maybe I'll have to help them out this summer…

**Authors note-**

**So this is short but sweet. I'm writing the next chapter tonight and it should be up sometime tomorrow or Thursday.**

**There are people reading this all over the world - America, UK, Canada, Australia, France and Germany. So please review! The only person I've gotten feedback from is my friend - by text :-(**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	3. Clato is happening!

"Table for six?" The waitress asked, grabbing 6 menus.

"Yeah, and can we have a window seat if possible, maybe with as view of the lake?" Finnick is asking the waitress.

"Of course, just this way please." The waitress leads us to the window, where we sit and pass menus around. "I'm Annie, I'll be your waitress tonight. If there's anything you need, just ask. Would like to order some drinks?"

"Diet coke, please"

"Make that two"

"Make that three"

"Sprite please"

"Non diet coke; It's vacation!"

"Sprite please"

I read over the menu and notice that Finnick is still watching the waitress walk away.

"Finn?" I ask across the table.

Finnick turns away to look me in the eye.

"Katniss." He says, but comes out more like a plead. "Katniss, she's...Annie-she had a name badge - ...Annie...she's a girl!"

"No chiz, brainless." Johanna says, shaking her head, before looking back down at her menu.

"No, I mean she's... she's...pretty." Finnicks cheeks flush bright red.

"Awww! Finney's got himself a crush!" Cato jeers across the table.

"Yeah! Finns in lurve with a girl!" Clove chimes in.

"Shut up! Just because you two are single! Finnick digs back, causing Cato and Clove to blush this time.

"Well..." Cato starts, "I mean if I wanted to..."

Clove stutters, "If I wanted to, I could date!"

Finnick's face morphs into a cocky grin. "So you don't want to date? You don't want a boyfriend, aint crushing on anyone?"

Clove looks down and plays with the edge of the tablecloth."Well, I do like this one guy, but I'm pretty sure he would never reslise...even if he knew...he won't ask..."

"Drinks? Annie comes back up to our table and sets the glasses down. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes!" Finnick replied, eagerly. Oh, boy... tonight should be interesting...

* * *

"That was a good meal." Peeta says, placing his knife and fork down and leaning back in his chair. "Finnick, I still can't believe you asked Annie on a date!"

Finnick beams, "I can't believe she said 'yes'!". we all laugh at the goofy smile on Finnick's face.

Clove pushes her chair our and stands. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Finally! The moment she's out of earshot, we all turn to Cato.  
"Tomorrow, dude," Peeta nudges Cato's muscled arm. "You're asking her out tomorrow!"

"What?"Cato argues. "But dude, she said she was crushing on some guy!  
"You _are_ that guy, Cato, honestly. She's told me." I tell Cato encouragingly. Cato's face looks bewildered.

"What, me?"

"Yeah, brainless. I know it's pretty hard to believe - I mean what would she possibly see in you?- but for Pete's sake, ask her out!" Johanna cuts in.

"Fine, I'll ask." Cato mutters, but no one can mistake the slight smile on his face. "I'll go at the same time Finn's on his date, OK? And don't push me to ask. I'll ask sometime soon, honest." We nod. Our conversation ends just on time, because Clove is just sitting back down when Johanna tries to make it look like we were talking about everyday stuff.

"Wait," Johanna says, "When our archery session?" Archery! My favourite sport! When people find this about me, I usually end up looking like a crazy, ruthless, killer. I only hit target practices! "Tomorrow," I reply automatically, "At 10:30am at the Sports Centre."

"Trust you to know, brainless." Johanna shakes her head. "Peeta, don't ever get on the wrong side of your girlfriend - she might just have a bow and arrow hidden on her." Everyone laughs at her comment.

Peeta's hand finds mine, and he links our fingers together. "I won't." He says with a soft smile.

* * *

Me and Peeta are waling back to the villa with Johanna and Finnick a few steps ahead and Clove and Cato about 50 meters behind. Something tells me that Cato can't resist and will ask Clove out tonight, instead.

"So on Wednesday... It'll be just us two and Johanna..." I say to Peeta, trying to be smooth.

"Yeah it will." Peeta says back, and I know what he's waiting for. When we started dating, I asked him out on a first date. We went to the park and had a picnic. Since that. I've asked him on all 6 dates we've been on.

"You wanna go... on a date?" I ask tentatively. Although I he'll say yes, I still get nervous.

"Sure." Peeta replies, grinning. I let out a breath of air I didn't realise I was holding in.

"You wanna hire some bikes? We could go in the afternoon and then go swimming?"

"Sounds like a plan, then." I smile as Peeta goes along with my idea.

"So, uh, about Clove and Cato," Peeta leans down towards me, his breath tickling my ear, sending chills down my spine. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me... "When did Cato say he liked Clove?"

"When she was about...13?" I say slowly.

"Well, they would make a great couple." Peeta states his opinion.

I smile. "I agree."

**Author's note - **

**CLATO IS HAPPENING! I have the next chapter written, and it concentrates more on Johanna, but never fear! Me and my trusty friend... let's call her... 'Gilbert' (... it's an inside joke)... have got the MOST romantic date planned for Cato and Clove. It involves something under the stars... hehe.**

**But thank you to**

**HungerGamesgirl911**

**Oh-My-Sherlock**

**For reviewing! **

**Oh-My-Sherlock: I know about the bed's IS they! I read it back and was so annoyed because it was the only mistake in there, but I'm gonna fix it!**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Also, if you want Glimmer and Marvel in this story tell me in a review or PM, because I don't want too many character's but I would have no trouble writing them in later chapters! OK, none of you probably even read this, so whatever!**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	4. Jo's dating and Peeta, I love you too!

**Author's Note - **

**Thank you for reading! You really do make me do a little victory dance when I see how many people are reading this (141) to be exact, and while that's the smallest fraction of the world, I'm so happy!**

**So this chapter focuses on Johanna more, and for those who are paying attention, you might guess who The Cute Boy is before even reading past the first line... Johanna is a bit OOC aswell but only for a while... maybe...**

**Read and Review.**

**As much as my heart hurts to say this I... don't own the Hunger Games...*sniff*...or Starbucks...(again; do I have to disclaim that?)**

**This chapter is the longest, but I think the reason for that is the long Authors' Note. This whole thing is about 1200 words.**

"But Katniiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss ." Johanna whines; something she rarely does. "Katniss, he's so cute!"

She glances back over at the boy sitting at the bottom of the bike park. "And he's in the bike park! He could leave any moment!"

I sigh. "So do what I did! Ask him out!" Johanna stops tugging at my bag and confusion sweeps over her face.

"You asked Peeta out?" She looks bewildered.

"Yeah, Jo! A lot of girls do it!" Cato, Clove, Finnick and Peeta walk out of the Sports Centre at that moment.

"Do what?" Peeta asks, handing me a Starbucks paper cup that he just bought from the Sports Centre. It's Vanilla Spiced Latte; my favourite.

"Peeta, did Katniss ask you out?" Johanna doesn't hold back.

"Yep. Every date we've been on, _Kat_ asked _me_ out. Even the one we're going on tomorrow afternoon." Peeta puts his arm around me.

"What?!" Johanna cries. "You're ALL going on dates tomorrow afternoon, now?" We nod. Cato asked Clove out while walking back to the villa last night. They're going to play tennis while me and Peeta go bike riding, and Finnick and Annie get a coffee. Then all 6 of us are meeting up to go swimming in the evening.

"So I'll be alone while Finnick and Annie get high on coffee, Cato and Clove look like sport gods at the Sports Centre, and Peeta and Katniss go bike riding in the sunset and then make out? Geez!" Johanna throws her hands up in the air. Dramatic... Wait what did she say?

"Johanna! Make out? Me and Peeta haven't even had our first kiss yet!"

Damn. I always do _then_ think... Now I've let everyone know that I haven't ever kissed my _boyfriend._

"What?!" Everyone exclaims at the same time.

"We'll kiss one day!" I defend myself. "We just don't wanna rush it! We want it to be perfect! Hurry up Jo! He won't stay for much longer." Johanna gives me a quizzical look but seems to let the subject go when I raise my eyebrows in a 'What are you looking at?' way. She turns quickly and rushes towards the boy. It's easy to understand why she's attracted to him; dark skin, sharp features, strong build, well dressed... If I didn't have Peeta, maybe I would be the one asking him out... Speaking of Peeta; He turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Katniss," He starts. He looks guilty... Oh, no. "You don't mind, do you? That we've never kissed? I mean, I love you, but I didn't wanna rush anything, I want it to be perfect." Oh, God, he's speaking at 100 miles per hour. "I looked for the right time, but it never presented itself. We could do it tomorrow on our date! We could hire bikes and -" I place a finger over his mouth to quiet him.

"I love you, too." I say with a small laugh. His eyes widen at his realization; that was the first time he told me he loves me.

"I love you." He repeats.

" I know." I smile.

"You sure?"

"I am now."

He leans forward to hug me. I return the embrace and he holds me tighter.  
"We'll kiss one day." I reassure him. "And it'll be crazy and mixed up just like our 'I love you' exchange was." His chest shakes as he chuckles.

"Whoo!" Johanna skips back over. "I'm not gonna die alone! I got a date, I got a date! Johanna got herself a date!" She's doing a little victory dance right in the middle of the footpath we're standing on. She bumps into a few people. "Sorry!" She turns back to us and whispers, with wide eyes, "I got a date!"

"So?" Finnick inquires. "Who is he?"

Johanna walks backwards, as we head off down the path, to face us. She bumps into more people but doesn't bother to apologise this time around.

"Thresh Greenway. 18 years old, works at Shaken Up, the milkshake place here in the parc." Johanna triumphantly explains. "And we have a date at 4 O'Clock tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"You sure you wanna push them together still?"" Peeta asks, moving the nightstand from in between our beds. I want to push our single beds together.

"Yeah" I answer. "I couldn't get comfy last night." The beds themselves were alright, it was just, I prefer flat pillows and old worn-in duvet covers. These duvet's had hard covers and they make a loud noise every time I rolled over. The pillows here were too poofy, and gave me a sense of being suffocated when I lay on them.

"I'll help you sleep tonight." Peeta says with a shy smile on his face.

"Geez, Mellark! What goes on in your head?" I laugh.

"Climb in then." Peeta pulls back the duvet and I clamber in. He gets in, too, after turning the light off. He lies on his back and I rest my head on his chest. His white cotton T-shirt is much more comfortable than the pillows. He puts a protective arm around me.

"Night Katniss. I love you." He whispers into the darkness.

"Night Peeta. I love you, too."

**Authors' Note -**

**So! A lot happened in this chapter. I think anyway. Johanna got a date and Peetniss love each other!**

**I can't decide what Peetniss' first kiss will be (Where, how, why?), so if you have any views, then leave them in a review.**

**Next chapter will be written from a few POV's, but generally, I don't like stories with POV's in. It is confusing and the story doesn't normally run as smoothly. But for the dates, I might have to make an exception!**

**I'll write that chapter now so it should be up later today or tomorrow.  
Aren't you guys lucky having 2 (maybe 3) chapters in one day? Well, when the creative juices get flowing, I just can't stop them.**

**Also, I haven't written any further than this chapter yet, so if you want anything to happen in the story, PM or leave in review.**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	5. Welcome, welcome, new couples!

**Authors' Note -**

**So! Thank you to everyone who's read this far; There have been 197 views so far. I'm so grateful! This chapter is the date chapter, and for this chapter only, there will be 4 POV's:  
Katniss'  
Clove's  
Finnick's  
Johanna's**

**I only have 3 reviews at the moment, and that is sad... It only takes a minute and it makes me more than happy. So pleasey?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV**

I start to ride off down the bumpy path with Peeta following closely behind. It's 4:30pm and our date is going well so far. The weather is wonderful, sunlight pouring through the tress, which are swaying slightly in the warm breeze. My dark hair is hanging loose over my shoulders, making me feel cool and summery. My outfit is perfect for the weather as well; A green baggy T-shirt and dark denim shirts. While the top half of my outfit sounds girly, that's not generally what my personality is like; I got my father's blood. So to show my personality, I'm wearing my favourite shoes, my navy blue Doc Martens. My father got them for me the last birthday I had before he died. I also have a jacket that he used to wear that I have kept. It helps me feel close to him.

"Hey." Peeta says pedalling faster to catch up with me.

"Hey." I smile back at him.

"We have two and a half hours, completely to ourselves." Peeta says wistfully. I laugh. The setting is perfect, my company is perfect, this is perfect.

"Yeah, we do." A thought comes to mind. "How about we go find someplace to buy a sandwich and then find some sunny place to eat it?" Peeta smiles; it;s exactly what we did on our first date.

"I couldn't think of anything better to do." Peeta's smile makes my heart beat double time.

* * *

"Johanna's date with Thresh today is her first ever date..." I say lazily. Peeta looks at me and laughs. It's about 6:45 pm and we're meeting Cato, Clove, Finnick, Annie, Johanna and Thresh at 7:30 to go swimming.

"Well, lucky Thresh." Peeta puts an arm around me. We're sitting side by side at the top of a small hill eating late lunch and soaking up the sun. "Listen, Katniss, I didn't realise you thought so much about our first kiss, I feel like I should -"

"Peeta shush." I laugh lightly.

"No, Katniss, I should show you I love you, I want you to know that I'll always love you." I quickly sit forward and straddle him. Somewhere in my mind it registers that it's the first time we've sat like this, but I ignore the feeling for now, because what I have to tell him now is far too important to stall.

"Peeta, listen." I say harshly but with a soft tone in my voice. "I know that you love me. I love you, too. You don't need to show me by kissing me, just by being there, and doing the little things that you always do for me. Got it?"

Peeta nods. "Got it." He says quietly. We're quiet for a minute. Peeta looks down and I only now realise how intimate our position is. He looks up into my eyes and I feel like I could stare into his sky blue orbs for a thousand years. He moves his eyes to look down my face and I only realise a moment later that he is moving forward. He stops when his lips are about an inch away from mine and looks into my eyes once more. In his eyes I see love, happiness and... something else. Not excitement or eagerness... But a question? No. He's asking for something; Permission. I almost let out a laugh at how sweet he is, but instead close the gap.

My lips meet his. My heart is beating faster than I would thought possible. My fingers tangle in his hair. He holds me tight and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. His tongue slides across my top lip. Inside, my stomach feels like it's about to explode, and excitement is running through my body. Peeta is my first kiss. And it was perfect.

After what seemed liked an hour, but must have only been 1 minute at the most, Peeta pulled away and smiled. "So... we've had our first kiss. To be completely honest... that was my first ever kiss." He looks embarressed.

I laugh. "Me too."

"Come one. We need to start heading off to swimming now." I climb off him and help him up. We climb back on our bikes and ride off. I've never been happier than I am right at this moment.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"You were really good at tennis, you know." Cato compliments me as we go to pick up our things from the bench at the side of the court.

"I know," I laugh, "That must be why I beat you."

"Only by one point!" Cato defends himself. "No, but you were really were good at that. And, uh... You look hot when you play..." Cato's cheeks turn bright red. So do mine.

"You don't look to bad either." I smile as he opens the gate for us to leave the tennis court. We turn the corner and bump into Katniss and Peeta, who are holding hands and looking more happy than I've ever seen them.

"Hey, guys." Cato says to Katniss and Peeta.

"Hey, were you two heading over to the pool now?" Peeta asks us. We nod.

"Well, we'll go ahead and see you soon. OK?" Katniss says pulling Peeta away. She must realise I want some time alone with Cato.

Cato holds my hand and takes a deep breath in. "So, uh... would you say that... us - I mean we - are... ya' know..." He gives a nervous laugh as his voice trails off. Is he asking... if we... what?

"You mean that we're the..." I take a deep breath in. "The g+b?"

Cato's face lights up. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

I can't believe this! I've loved him for 6 years and now, this moment right here, he's gonna be my boyfriend!

"Yes!" I laugh and hug him. He holds me tight and I smile.

We step back from each other and hold each other's hand again. We walk quickly and soon catch up with Katniss and Peeta.

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

Thresh and me are having so much fun bowling! I'm OK at the sport, but Thresh helped me by putting his arm around me and helping me to roll the ball. We only have 5 minutes left on the alley and Thresh is letting me have his go to try and get a perfect strike. We're already on our second game and have abandoned taking turns once I mentioned that I wanted a strike.

He works at Shaken Up, a milkshake café here in PanemParc. He has worked there for 18 months now, but doesn't enjoy it. He wants to see the world and travel abroad. He wants to visit all 50 states, see the Eiffel Tower. He wants to have a ride on the London Eye and experience the grandeur of the Sydney Opera House. He doesn't how he'll do that and what he'll do after he's done that, he just wants to live in the moment, which is why I think we get on so well. I don't take life too seriously either and love Thresh's attitude towards life.

"Hey, Johanna, we've got 2 more minutes now, you wanna try for that strike one more time?" Thresh picks up a yellow bowling ball and comes and stands behind me. He puts his arm around and help me get inline to hit the pins.

The time ticks down to 1 and we swing back, forward and then roll the ball. It rolls down the alley and hits the front pin. All the others fall down a second later and me and Thresh jump up and high-five triumphantly. We both burst out laughing. The time ticks down to zero and we sit down to change our shoes back over.

"So, we going swimming?" Thresh says as we walk out of the bowling alley. Bowling is right next to the swimming pool, which is called 'Water World'.

"Yeah. We said we'd wait outside for the others." I check the time on my phone. 5 minutes till they should be here.

"So, do you wanna do something like that again, or..." Thresh asks, shyly.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to spend more time with you!" I grin from ear to ear and think I must look like a freak, until Thresh joins in. His smile is beautiful; so happy and full of life. I can't wait to see him alone again.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"But I don't wanna stay there." Annie is saying about her job at Panem Pizza as we walk over to Water World. Annie is the same age as me, in fact all the Victors are 18, 19 next year, and just wants to have fun. She doesn't know what she wants to do but it she wants it to be fun and exciting and she wants to live everyday like it's her last and have no regrets. I love her easy-going, life loving attitude. "I wanna have fun, like I said, maybe not even have a job for a while just live each day as it comes. Take away some of the stress."

Annie has PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She's had it since she was 16 after seeing her friend die from a freak accident involving a ski lift on a school vacation.

"I want to not have to rely on anyone. Ya' know?" She asks me sincerely.

"Yeah, I get it. I admire your way of living, Annie, I really do." I say. Because I do. I love everything she's told me so far today. She has big brown chocolate eyes and light brown hair. She's quite tall only about 2 inches smaller than me, and I was one of the tallest in my class, second only to Cato.

"So, do you wanna do this again sometime?" I ask nervously.

Annie's face lights up. "Yes! I would love to do this again!"

"Cool." I beam at her.

"Hey, Finn!" Cato walks up next to us, holding Clove's hand.

"Hey Cato, how'd it go?" Clove giggles as I ask.

"It went great. We're officially a couple now!" Cato states, proudly. Katniss and Peeta walk up behind them looking extremely happy. They look more happy than I have ever seen them, actually.

"Hey." I nod at Katniss and Peeta. "Why are you two looking so lovey-dovey?" Katniss giggles and puts her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Nothing, our date was just great." She giggles again. "Really great!"

I shake my head as we walk into the changing rooms. I hear Katniss whispering something to Peeta. He laughs back. Something must have gone right for them.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

We walk into the changing rooms and split up.

"We'll all meet on the other side then?" Johanna shouts to us from her cubicle. We shout agreements back over to her. Having a while on my own is letting me think about what happened earlier.

I kissed Peeta! And it wasn't even a peck on the lips, there were tongues and everything! It was scary but exciting... and left me wanting another... Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. Should I? Well, he is my boyfriend... My boyfriend. That sounds strange, and although he's been my boyfriend for 3 months now, the idea still makes me giddy.

What if Peeta didn't like kissing me? Oh, geez, now I'm getting myself worried. Of course he did. I loved kissing him. I love _him._ I finish changing and walk out of the changing rooms where Cato, Clove, Finnick, Annie and Thresh are already waiting. We're just waiting on Johanna.

"Hi Annie, Thresh, I'm Katniss Everdeen it's nice to meet you." I shake their hands.

Johanna comes out behind me. "Hey, what you waiting for?" She jokes as we start to walk towards the pool.

We walk to the door towards the back and go out, into the outdoor pool. Johanna and Thresh go straight to the diving boards, Finnick and Annie go to get a drink from the poolside café and Cato and Clove swim round the corner so we can't see them.

Me and Peeta climb in and he sits on one of those seats in the side of the pool. I stand in front of him for a moment before moving forward to straddle him again. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder while he places his hands just above my hips.

"Today was great ya' know." I tell him. "I learnt something, too."

"Oh yeah?" He asks, going along with the script he had no idea he was written into.

"Yeah," Here goes nothing, I sit up and look him in the eye. "That you, Mellark, are a great kisser."

Temptation overcomes me, and I lean in, making the first move. I, though, don't have a gentle side most of the time. The only people who see my gentle sides are my friends and Prim. I choose the people I trust carefully - Peeta says it what makes me an individual person - so it wasn't surprising that I don't wait for permission from Peeta, instead going all the way in. Our lips move together and the sensation is no less exciting than last time.

Nothing in the world could make me back off now.

**Authors' Note -**

**Awwww! Mental image! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, but my mum is saying we're gonna have a non-computer day, because I was sooooooo lazy today! It's the holidays though, right?**

**Next chapter will carry on straight from the moment we left off, so here in the UK, Peetniss will have kissed all night, it's 9:41 pm here now.**

**If you want Glimmer and Marvel in this story, tell me! In PM and review. If you have any storylines you want, PM or review!**

**Speaking of reviews... 255 people have read this, yet I've only had 3 reviews! That doesn't add up! Please review!**

**So see you in the next few days, I might finally work out how to load the chapters from my Kindle Fire tomorrow, so... You might get more updates then!**

**Also, I fixed it - there are only 50 states! That was such a stupid mistake! So if you'rereading this for the first and it say 50, it used to say 52! **

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but the next one is being written today! Next chapter has one other POV, from Clove and it will be something under the stars! You've probably guessed what but, I still can't wait for you to read!**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	6. Delly Who?

"Hey guys!" Finnick shouts over to us. I back off Peeta who I must have been kissing for nearly 5 minutes. I look around and notice 6 pairs of eyes trained on the back of us. Oh, geez. My cheeks feel like they're about 100c and when I look back at Peeta, hope I don't look as embarrassed as he does. Even Cato and Clove are peering around the corner at us.

"Congrats, your first kiss!" Finnick laughs, climbing in the pool with Annie. For some reason, I feel like I need to defend myself.

"It wasn't our first..." I mumble quietly but not quietly enough so he doesn't hear.

"So that's why you two were so happy earlier!" Finnick smiles widely and swims across with Annie following behind.

I can see why she changed his mind about wanting a girlfriend. She smiles only slightly with her mouth, but her eyes contain a thousand laughs; they sparkle and the browns of her eyes make her eyelashes look incredibly long. She looks like someone I used to be friends with actually... "Hi," She says timidly. "I'm Annie Cresta." Her name causes me to stand up straighter. Cresta?

"I'm Katniss..." I see her eyes flicker with recognition at my name. "Katniss Everdeen? I think we used to know each other, actually..." I see her face glow at once.

"I remember! How could I forget?" Annie and I laugh while Finnick and Peeta look clueless. I decide to fill them in.

"Me and Annie went to elementary school together. We went with our best friend, Delly. But then, I went to a different middle school and I suppose we grew up and lost contact. What a coincidence! That we're both here! Annie? Annie!" Annie has covered her ears with her hands and is muttering something incomprehensible to herself.

Finnick leans over and starts to rubs her back. She uncovers her ears and looks me in the eye.

"Oh. Katniss. You don't know do you? About Delly. We were on a trip with school, skiing. We were on the lift." Her talking is speeding up. "We were happy. Laughing about something. Then she started joking around. We both were. We were joking with the boys in front of us. I didn't realise the bar could be lifted when the thing was moving. Neither of us did. We were being too stupid with these boys. "Tears are pouring down her face. "We threw Delly's hat forward to them as a joke. They threw it back. We nearly didn't catch it, but to reach, Delly leaned forward. Too far forward." My heart is thudding and I don't dare move a muscle, as if by doing so, I'll somehow change the past. "The bar gave way. She fell forward. She fell and fell. It seemed like a hundred years but must have only been 5 seconds. She hit the ground and even from 70 metres up, I knew that there wasn't any... They wouldn't be able to... She wasn't going to... Ever."

Annie looks up and I can hear my heart in my ears. Is she going to say it? She can't. Can she?

"Delly is dead."

She can. She did. She has. Dead. The word echoes and bounces around my skull.

Peeta holds me close while I cry. And cry. And cry. Crying turns so sobbing, to whimpering, to pining, to moaning, to full-out bawling. She's dead. Gone. Finished.

"What did they do to her body?" Somehow, I need to know the answer.

"Been cremated." Annie relies. "Ashes scattered at a graveyard in New York."

I smile softly. "She always wanted to go to New York."

Annie laughs lightly. "I'd love to go to that graveyard."

A thought strikes me. "Annie, come with us. We're going to New York in just over a week. Come with us to see her place of rest. We'll go together. As friends?"

Annie smiles at me. "As friends."

**Authors' Note -**

**I know! I know! You all thought I was dead because I didn't post a new chapter! I'm fine, and very much alive! Unlike poor Delly! It was always my plan to have Annie join them on their travels, because, hello? She has to! But you wouldn't just meet and be cool, so they needed that connection. And I never liked Delly because there was that scary chapter in Mockingjay, where she makes really good friends with Peeta and I didn't like him talking to girls his age who weren't Katniss. I JUST LOVE PEETNISS TOO MUCH!**

**But, anyway, I have good news (perhaps - you might not care). **

**I AM PLANNING A NEW FANFICTION! I watched the Harry Potter films this last week in anticipation for a trip to the Harry Potter studios, and loved them and am now reading the books, because THIS FANDOM HAS SUCKED ME IN. I always loved the films as a kid but not this much. I feel cheated I wasn't part of the fandom when the last films came out but anyway. I haven't missed out because everyone knows that once a fandom, always a fandom. They shall never die.**

**So this fanfiction will be a crossover and kind of ridiculous but serious all at the same time. If that makes sense... No? Well, it does to me. It will be a crossover of the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and possibly Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword. It will be epic. So, check my profile because new shippings for that will be up, and I'm brainstorming this story this week.**

**My friends, Gilbert and... let's say she's called... Cholo, (Sorry Chazza, couldn't resist.) had a complete and utter fangirl moment in geography this afternoon coming up with wild ideas about what I'll write. It was great. I was practically crying.**

**So, this was short but hopefully sweet, in an oh-so-evil kind of way. Please review. No one is reviewing. :-(**


	7. I need this and I need them

**Authors Note -**

**I feel like such an evil person! I should have updated years ago!**

**I am such a terrible human being...**

**So, you might have noticed my new fanfiction, Snakes, Spells And Secrets. Please read it! I will update that again today, I think. **

**For all you avid Hunger Games fans, you may have realised that today is the 1 year anniversary of the Hunger Games movie première! **

**So, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour.**

**This chapter just had Katniss' POV. So enjoy! **

**Read and review!**

** I didn't proofread this so, I'll probably do that tomorrow. I just really wanna get this out!**

* * *

"Hey. Morning." Peeta shakes me awake. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Light is pouring in through the curtains and I can tell that it's still early hours of the morning. I asked him to wake me up early, because Thresh and Annie are coming for breakfast. Then we're all going to spend the day together. "It's 8:36 am. We've got about half an hour before they arrive. I'm not gonna bother showering. I had one late last night after swimming."

"Alright, I'm up." I mutter, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Peeta starts to change and I throw on black stretchy jeans, a grey vest top, a baggy pale pink top and my Doc Martens. I pull back my hair into a messy ponytail, and amble into the en suite. I wash my face and quickly apply some foundation, pressed powder, brown eyeliner and clear mascara. I open the bedroom door and pad into the kitchen. The smell of a full English breakfast hits me and my stomach mumbles about how hungry it is.

"Good morning!" Finnick sings as I sit at the breakfast bar. He's flipping pancakes, while keeping the scrambled eggs under control. He flicks his wrist, sending a small circle of batter up into the air and he leans forward to stir the eggs, while catching the pancake. "Like a boss!" He exclaims while Cato jokingly cheers.

Cato is heating plates in the oven, Clove is piling sausages onto a plate, and Johanna is flicking through channels on the TV. There is a knocking at the door and Johanna goes to get it.

"Perfect timing; breakfast is ready!" Finnick sets the meal down on the table. Thresh, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Peeta and I sit down and tuck in.

* * *

All 8 of us are climbing up into 2 golf carts, after deciding to spend the day on the course. The weather is perfect, giving a soft breeze, perfect for golf. Me, Peeta, Cato and Clove are going in one cart, while Finnick, Annie, Johanna and Thresh are going in the other.

We reluctantly let Cato drive. We're all still traumatized after he got his license a few months ago. He nearly crashed twice. It was horrible and we were all slightly anxious to let him have a turn at driving the van to PanemParc. But he insisted, just as he did today.

We arrive at the first hold and I go and help Clove choose a club. I'm desperate to know what her night with Cato was like and question her as soon as we're out of earshot of the boys.

"It was fabulous. Katniss, it was amazing. We even shared a kiss... He looked int my eyes in the pool last night and we were whispering sweet nothings and his eyes went the perfect shade in the evening light. He leaned forward and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the night stars... I was tres romantique." Clove swings her arms back and hits the ball. It goes flying and our friends are applauding.

I smile. I honestly am happy for Clove. She deserves him after all this time, crushing on him from afar. She's been my best friend since I started middle school and it's nice to know we can still talk about these personal things like we did when we met.

I need friends like this.

* * *

I lay in bed for a few hours after Peeta falls asleep. It's no use trying. I'll never get to bed. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stroll into the kitchen. Something is nagging me in my head. It's about my friends. When I started middle school, I made friends easily. I've always been able to make friends easily. But after a while I made friends with people outside of my main classes. We all got along, both groups of friends, but I didn't feel like I belonged in my first group of friends.

They didn't understand how I felt. About anything. My father's death. My sense of humour. My style. My thoughts and opinions. My way of living just wasn't the same. They made me feel... Horrible. Like I was being exposed to a part of the world I didn't like. After my dad was gone, I started to detach myself from other people, became more blunt, wasn't as polite. Wouldn't laugh if someone said something I didn't think was funny. They knew something was wrong with me. One knew more than the others, but none of them bothered to check if I was OK.

I haven't thought about this in-depth for a few years now, but something occurred to me today that I didn't think about before now; I actually have friends. People who care if I can't hang out. Scrap that; people who _ask_ me to hang out.

Today, me and Annie got to know each other all over again. After I spoke to her properly today, this big bubble was inflating inside of me, making me feel like I was gonna burst with excitement. This is making me appreciate every day I have with the people who are now my true friends.

Peeta is my world. All of them are my world.

I love them and don't know what I'd do without a single one of them.

* * *

**Authors Note -**

**Chapter done! The end part might be kinda depressing, but trust me, it's building up to something. I wanted to include Katniss thinking about Annie returning and her thinking about her friends.**

**So please review! Like 900 people have read this but only 13 have reviewed. And 2 of them are off my friend. And most of them are for chapter 1 or 2. Please review. I am begging you! I might update earlier if you do review, because the reason I didn't update this for so long was mainly because I had no motivation.**

**And read my other Fan fiction too! Thanks!**

**Katniss4Peeta**

**ps. 244 days until Catching Fire movie!**


	8. The Breakfast Bunch

**Authors Note -**

**First off, thank you everyone who has reviewed and been amazing! You don't know how nice it is to see that people have reviewed! **

**You're all so money supermarket, you don't even know it... Has anyone seen that advert? Otherwise that was a pointless joke...**

**RANDOM-OSITY OFF THE CHAPTER! **

**So a while ago, we had Spanish visitors in our school, and I asked one of the girls if they like the Hunger Games... AND SHE SAID YES! So naturally, I whipped out my Mockingjay pin and started to go crazy. It was awesome. I actually had tears in my eyes. And two others said it was their favourite book... It brought even more tears to eyes... Seriously, just ask my mates... (I couldn't calm down in English... People kept telling me to shut up.) Oh geez... I've gone from Tribute to Panemaniac to Peetaphile... Hehe... **

**So on with the chapter! This might be really short, but I want to write something to move the story along, because I feel like I'm nearing a dead-end with this. And I don't want that to happen.**

* * *

I wake up with a sick feeling in my stomach. Like I should be nervous about something. Light slowly streams through the curtains and when I check the time it is 8 O'Clock in the morning. Next to me, Peeta is sleeping and he looks so cozy, I don't want to disturb him.

I pull back the covers and slide out of bed, being careful not to wake Peeta. I dress quickly in a pair of jeans and T-Shirt. No one else is up yet. I open the patio doors in the kitchen and walk out on to the decking over-looking the lake. I sit in a garden lounger and take a sip of the water I brought out with me.

The sky is a beautiful colour, almost completely cloudless and the water is perfectly still. I love being up before, what feels like, the rest of the world. I'm not a morning person if I have to get up to actually do something, but if I have the time to myself, I'll happily wake up early.

There isn't a sound for miles.  
I feel like I am completely alone; it's peaceful. Nice for a change.  
I feel calm.

I sit watching the sun rise when I hear the sound of feet padding onto the decking.

"Hey." Clove sits in the seat next to me. She still has on her pyjamas; vest and shorts. "You want tea?"

I reach forward and take a piping hot mug out of her hands. "Thanks."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by the sipping of tea and distant squawks of birds which are waking for the day.

"So. What d'ya wanna do today?" Clove leans down to place her empty mug on the floor at the leg of her chair.

"I dunno. Something awesome. Maybe away from the boys..." I say.

"Are you and Peeta OK?"

I laugh. "Yeah! Yeah - we're good. I just - ya' know - miss my girlfriends now I got a boyfriend."

"OK." Clove relaxes. "Annie is going someplace with Finnick, so she's taken, but Jo's free."

"Hm. Cool. Shopping and lunch?" I know that it sounds terrible, but I'm glad Annie isn't free. I just don't want to deal the 2 sides of me today.

"Awesome." Clove jumps up and picks up her mug. She holds out her arm and I stand and link with her.

Cato is pouring a glass of orange juice in the kitchen, while Peeta is buttering 2 slices of toast. Clove drops her mug into the sink and sits on a stool by the breakfast bar. I lift myself up onto the counter. Peeta turns to get something out of the fridge and I lean across and steal a bite of his toast. Clove finishes Cato's orange juice while he fiddles with the TV.

"Hey!" Peeta laughs as he notices the bite taken out of his toast. "Here," He smiles, "have it. I'll make more." He hands me the plate but not before taking a bite out himself.

Cato turns around and sees his empty glass."Clove!" Cato looks at her.

"What?" Clove is acting innocent.

"Where'd my juice go?"

"What juice?"

Cato laughs and grabs a napkin, wiping her lips. "The juice that's left a yellow ring a round your mouth!"

Clove giggles and wipes her mouth. Cato sits down next to her and hands her a spoon. They share a bowl of cereal together.

"So, me and Cato were going to have the day to ourselves... Is that OK?" Peeta is standing in front of me and eating his new toast while I look down at him from the counter.

"Yeah. e and Clove were going shopping with Jo, anyway."

"Where is Jo?" Clove asks as she finishes off the milk in the bottom of her bowl.

"She's out. Looking for Thresh before he goes to work." Cato says.

"I should get dressed." Clove stands and starts to walk out. Cato gets up and follows.

"I should get dressed, too." He says.

Me and Peeta give each other knowing looks; they probably won't get changed in separate rooms.

Peeta sits on the counter next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice." I say.

Peeta laughs. "Oh yeah? What of?"

I think for a minute. "Cinnamon... And roses."

He laughs again. "Roses? That must be the showers here."

"Yeah... The showers here are different..."

"Keen observation, Katniss."

We sit quietly for a minute. Then, there is a knock at the door. Peeta goes to get it. 2 seconds later, Johanna stomps in. She flings her jacket onto a hook and opens the fridge and angrily grabs the carton of apple juice. She finds a glass and slams it down onto the counter so hard, I'm surprised it doesn't break. She viciously opens the carton, snapping the plastic lid clean off and hastily pours the juice, slopping half of it on to the counter.

Me and Peeta exchange glances. What is up with Johanna?

"Jo?" I ask tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Johanna sighs and stops slamming things in the kitchen around. "No. I couldn't find Thresh."

I sigh this time. "You have his number, right?"

Johanna looks down. "Well, now I feel stupid... Of course I have his number... I forgot."

"So," I start, "before you knock the place down, stop and think. Relax. Anyway, you're coming shopping with me and Clove. Find Thresh later. 'K?"

Peeta shakes his head, amused. "Girls..." He mutters. "So, are we meeting up for dinner?"

"Sure. Annie doesn't work today. She'll join us later,probably. With Finn..." I say.

"Cool. I'll text you later with arrangements." Peeta says. Clove and Cato come in, Clove giggling. Me and Peeta avoid eye contact with each other to keep from laughing.

"We'll be off then." Peeta says and Cato joins him at the door. Clove kisses Cato and he whispers something in her ear, making her giggle even more.

Peeta hugs me and kisses me gently.

"Where are you even going?" I ask him.

"Dunno. We're just gonna let the wind take us where it takes us." He shrugs and Cato nods in agreement.

I shake my head in mock disapproval. "Boys..."

* * *

**Author's Note -**

**I didn't read the whole thing back through, coz I'm starving and want to get this out.**

**So that was very short and I had more drafted, but it just seemed to end naturally here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I went on my account and was like, "WHAT?!" I didn't know there were so many more reviews than when I checked last time.**

**SO, thank you to: **

**HungerGamesgirl911**

**Oh-My-Sherlock**

**animalperson45**

**sweetStarre123**

**two-of-a-kind13313**

**FlamePrincess1351**

**The Knife Throwing Expert**

**ewinfwog (Thank you for giving me your first Fanic review.)**

**guest (I wish I knew your name.)**

**Clato27 (I love all your stories and in this chapter tried to include more Clato, hoped you liked it.)**

**THANK YOU, YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**There was a reference to the latest episode of Doctor Who when Katniss says "Something awesome". **

**Thanks! **

**Katniss4Peeta x**

**PS. New chapter in the next week, promise.**

**PPS. Jonesy, we gotta talk. The last thing I said to you was "We just did." That seems like an eternity ago when I stormed off to English. In my head I've spoken to you a lot more recently. (That's not meant to sound creepy, it's meant to sound sincere. I can't even take this seriously. You know what I'm strying to say.)**


End file.
